


i wish to be generous and give it to you once more.

by supgot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Rich Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jinyoung is a little brat at first, not by the moon based, poor lim jaebeom, then he's really soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supgot7/pseuds/supgot7
Summary: My name is Park Jinyoung,I'm sixty-five years old,and this is my story. At first you're gonna laugh,then you're gonna cry. Don't tell me i didn't warn you.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Lim Jaebeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	i wish to be generous and give it to you once more.

"Only to be generous and give it to you once more. But I’m wishing for something I already have. My generosity to you is as limitless as the sea,and my love is as deep."

When i was twenty-two years old I met the love of my life. We lived throught thick and thin,throughout fire and water...through good and bad. Today,I decided to sit down and tell you how it started and how it ended. It wasn't a easy decision to make,for a very long time I thought that keeping it private would keep his memory intact...but,keeping it to myself will only remind me of how amazing of a person he was...I'm not sure how many people will read this,but,I hope enough people do. I hope you will get to know a bit about this man that changed my entire life. 

My name is Park Jinyoung,I'm sixty-five years old,and this is my story. At first you're gonna laugh,then you're gonna cry. Don't tell me i didn't warn you. 

I was lucky enough to be born in a family with money. To be honest with you,saying my family has money is only the tip of the iceberg. We were one of the richest families in New York City at the time. We lived in a enclosed Island South of Brooklyn,right in between the Brooklyn Bridge and Manhattan. I would never dare to lie to you and tell you i didn't liked my lifestyle; I loved it! And who wouldn't? I had more money than i could spend,more money than i could possibly know what to do with. In society,back then,I used to say this out loud and get harshly criticized for it...To my friends,it was only the jealousy in people speaking,but to me...I understood. 

I was this insanely spoiled kid,who could have anything and anyone I wanted...I was powerful,and this type of power is not something you should give to an eighteen year old. When people around me,that I even barely knew,said things like, "he's just another rich kid." or "his father probably bought his way into university." I wouldn't get pouty or mad at them,I would agree because it was true. I could go out any day i wanted,I could eat anywhere I wanted,if i saw something i liked online or in an expensive store I didn't need to stare out the window display I could just get it. Half of these college kids don't have that. 

I'll explain to you a little better. 

I went to Harvard...yes,Harvard. It all started when my father asked me to choose bussiness and marketing as my major. It's not something I wanted by any means but father told me,and to this day and age,I still remember.; 

"Jinyoung,take over the business after I retire and i'll buy you the rundown theater you want so badly." 

I will go back to that theater later,but this proposition...was something I could never refuse,so I accepted even though i had an unopened letter from Julliard sitting on my desk. Father pulled a few strings here and there and...voilà! A month later I was attending my first semester in Business and Marketing. 

I'm gonna tell you right now and first hand,business is not the type of major that expects a lot from you,it was very easy and i didn't had any problems adjusting to it therefore my grades were excellent. I did had moments i needed my father to give me a little help but it wasn't more than thrice. 

As it's natural of human behavior,people in my class started the rumours of my father paying for me to get in and for my grades,which again is true,so I never really had anything against these kids. Words are just words,that's all they are,and they never bothered me. 

And can I confess something to you? Just between us here,I never thought i would have a problem with making friends,i had so much money...I thought people were naturally draw to that. 

I think...that's what I thought my whole life. Money moves the world. And don't get me wrong,I don't think my parents were wrong for telling me that but it's not all that is to life. It hurts me that I had to learn that so late in my life. 

I had a fairly good experience growing up. How I have mentioned,I had everything i wanted and i'd never be hypocrite to tell you I lacked in any area because I didn't. I had loving parents. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair her entire life,I don't remember her ever changing,I liked it a lot and so did my father. She was a petite woman and loved to paint even thought that wasn't her main job. 

My mother was born in South Korea. She lived there for about five years of her ife before migrating to the USA along side my grandparents. My mother loved colors,she was the type of person to hang a rainbow flag anywhere. To be honest,I think me being gay just gave her the perfect excuse for that. 

Mother studied design in university and it's something she,along side my father,made an empire of. 

Mom had me fairly young,she was around twenty-years old and just recently had gotten into college. She'd always tell me how i wasn't planned but I was her greatest gift. The first few years were diffcult for mom and she struggled to the point of almost starving. My father,however,was an entire different person. 

Father was born into wealth and had always had evertyhing handled to him. Everything until he met my mother. Mom used to tell me how he'd try and win her over with material things and even though she was in a difficult situation economically,she never gave in.

When father saw one of her designs,at this moment I don't recollect what it was exactly,he loved so much he proposed a partneship. With father's money and my mother's talent they build they're own empire and I was made the heir of all of it. 

My father,a tall,rich South Korean man born in America was risking everything he's ever owned for a woman that didn't want anything else besides a partnership and a good meal for her and her son. 

My parents passed away when i was forty-six years old. They both died from natural causes. 

-

If you're paying enough attention and you made it till here reading my story,then thank you. If you didn't,I understand. I have always considered myself a little too boring. It's weird to hear that isn't?

I used to go to parties when i was in college,I used to play a little bit of soccer,but,I never really considered myself to be someone fun to hang out with. I liked old black and white movies when I was twenty,I loved museums and reading good books. At that time,having this kind of personality was boring because,and i think that might be only a thought of myself,that people wanted me to be more wild than i was. But again,I never really lived for the people so it truly didn't matter. 

I have a very close relationship with theater and acting. It's not something either of my parents ever did or had a liking for,but i did. I think it was because i liked the idea of not always being myself. With theater i could be free to be different versions of myself,different versions of a role. When I first set foot in a movie theater I was five years old. My parents were in the high of the Manhattan society back then and they were invited for a special presentation of Hamilton. It was by far the most beautiful sight my little five year old self could have seen. 

I was wearing a bowtie,dress shoes and cufflinks. Overall,I was feeling very bothered and uncomfortable about my outfit because i didn't had any room to breathe. However,when the first act started I grabbed my father's hand and the first gasp of the night left my mouth. My parents thought it was cute and that i'd forget about it the next morning,but...when morning came I told them I wanted to start a theater class. I wanted to be trained for singing and acting. Mother said yes but father was reluctant before a few looks from my mother made him cave. 

My first perfomance was a few years after enrolling on Brooklyn's First Time Theater Company. They were a huge name back then. Having had trained actors like Macaulay Culkin. And I,who was a huge fan of Home Alone told mom I wanted to start there. I auditioned with the most ridiculous monologue and didn't pass. 

My heart was absolutely broken and I swore to the Spider-Man plushie I slept with that i'd never act again. Two days passed and when i was almost falling asleep,mom comes to me,tell me the company made a mistake and that i had,in fact,passed the audition. I was happy,excited and couldn’t wait to meet my professors and colleagues.

Of course,at the time,my mind couldn't possibly know my father had threatened the theater's board of directors in case they didn't let me in. To be honest,I didn't find out till I was way way older. I was mad and I felt like I didn't deserve my spot in the theater,but father talked to me about the fact that if I was bad then I wouldn't have stayed and that was the end of it. 

I did theater for fifteen years. Only stopping when i had to change majors in college. If you were to ask me right now...i'd say i still miss it. The applauses,the lights,the congradulations...  
I miss feeling that thrill. 

But i'm old enough to understand my time is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,baby birds! I'm finally seeing you all again. This is my new story,which is based on Dye's Romeo and Juliet monologue. This is very new to me as i have never wrote a story on a first person point of view...I hope you guys enjoy it because it's flowing so nice to me,hope y'all think the same. I will leave the link for dye's monologue here so you can check it out as well! ( https://youtu.be/9GkllX0l52g ) Anyway,hope you're staying safe,wear a mask and don't forget to wash your hands! luv u. 
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so take it easy on me and if you read a paragraph you don't understand leave a comment or message me on twitter ( @supgot7 ) and i will explain to you <3


End file.
